


Choices

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: AJ Styles’ girlfriend works behind the scenes as a producer on SmackDown. The two have always kept personal and professional separate, but when AJ’s emotions get the best of him and he decides to confront Shane McMahon in the parking lot…will he lose more than just his job?





	Choices

After working for several years in different Indy promotions like NJPW and most notedly, Ring of Honor, you finally made it to the WWE. You just so happened to start working with WWE the same time NXT began to take off, and Triple H had you helping run the show. As time went on you got more and more responsibility with the brand as it became more and more successful until you were the woman running the show. You made sure everything backstage ran smoothly. You made sure Superstars were at Gorilla when they were supposed to be. You made sure the lights, cameras, and video packages were working. Without tooting your own horn too much, you basically ran NXT.

You were one of Triple H’s original “kids” joining the likes of Seth Rollins. So he had a lot of faith in you and put a lot of responsibility on you. Eventually, he offered you a dream job, being the assistant producer of SmackDown Live after the 2016 brand split. So every week you sat behind the curtain at the control panel alongside people like Michael Cole and Road Dogg and made sure the show ran as smoothly as possible.

It was on SmackDown where you met the one and only AJ Styles. At first, you didn’t pay much attention to him. He was almost ten years older than you, and he was going through a pretty messy divorce and didn’t talk to a lot of people backstage. You would say hi to him in passing or make small talk if the two of you happened to go out with the same group of people, but it was nothing more than that.

As the weeks passed the small talk conversations turned into more prolonged and more meaningful discussions, and before you knew it, you felt yourself falling for him. Hard. You knew it was a bad idea. He had just gone through a nasty divorce, and he wasn’t interested in a relationship, something he had stated before.

You weren’t sure how it happened. It was just another night after a SmackDown show where a group of the roster went out for a few drinks before heading to the next city. A few Jack and Cokes later and you were in his arms kissing him in an elevator and being led up to his room.

He made it official the morning after, but the two of you agreed to keep your relationship quiet. He knew what people would say if he jumped into a relationship straight out of his divorce. He didn’t want people to think the two of you had been sleeping together while he was still married. You also didn’t want your job backstage to be in jeopardy due to you being in a relationship with one of the blue brand’s biggest guys.

It was now March 2017, and you and AJ had been public with the roster for about a month. You were thankful when most of the people backstage were supportive of the relationship. Shane and Daniel said as long as it didn’t interfere or you didn’t show favoritism towards AJ that there wouldn’t be a problem.

You sat at the control panel with Road Dogg. AJ was pushing his luck. He had been making little snarky comments at Shane and Daniel for weeks, and they had just let it go, knowing that all the Superstars were under a lot of stress because it was WrestleMania season.

But after last week when he had gotten into an altercation backstage after losing the match to Randy, therefore, losing his place in the Main Event at WrestleMania, he had pushed his luck. You were surprised Shane hadn’t lost it on AJ when that happened.

To top it off he had stormed into Daniel Bryan’s office just minutes ago demanding to talk to Shane. You didn’t know what had gotten into AJ lately, but you knew if he wasn’t careful he was going to get himself fired.

You saw Daniel walk over to the production area and sit down as he let out a huge sigh.

“Everything okay?” Road Dogg asked.

“It’s AJ. I have a bad feeling about tonight.” He said.

“What did he do now?” You asked.

“He stormed into my office before the show and demanded to talk to Shane. Then said he was going out to the ring. I told him to think about his career and watch what he says. He looked at me and said ‘That’s what I’m thinking about. My career.’ I just have a bad feeling about this.” Daniel said.

“Do you want me to go talk to him?” You asked.

“No. I don’t want you to get involved. I don’t want to bring your personal lives into work.” Daniel said.

“I agree with Daniel. If it goes too far, we might have you talk to him. But for now, it’s best just to see what happens and hope he doesn’t say something he regrets.” Road Dogg said.

“Guys someone be sure to have their fingers on the mic switch in case we need to cut him off.” You said into the headset to the tech guy in the truck running the soundboards.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked as he looked over at you.

“If I know AJ, this could be another pipe bomb all over again. They should have cut CM Punk off, but they didn’t. We need to cut AJ off before it gets to that point.” I said.

“She might be right, Daniel. If he uses this TV time to get things off his chest, it could be trouble.” Road Dogg said.

“Okay, but don’t cut him off until I say to,” Daniel said.

“10-4.” The tech guy said into the headset.

You heard AJ’s music hit, and you took a deep breath as your eyes locked on the monitor. You were saying a silent prayer that he wouldn’t say something he would regret.

There was no big entrance by AJ. He didn’t stop and do his little pose thing he does. He walked straight through the curtain and straight to the ring with a serious face the entire way. He grabbed a microphone, and you held your breath and hoped for the best.

“I am sick and tired of being messed with by Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon! You would think the greatest Superstar in WWE would have the red carpet rolled out for him so that I can walk that aisle all the way to the Main Event of WrestleMania. But that’s not what happened. No, no there were hoops I had to jump through. Hoops like I’m a circus monkey! Do you think Cena jumped through any hoops like a circus monkey? Do you think that happened? No! This is what happened; John Cena went to Daniel Bryan, basically his brother-in-law and said ‘Hey I’m John Cena I want a match against AJ Styles for the Championship’ and what happened? It was done!” AJ said as he looked at the camera.

“Daniel do you want me to cut him?” The sound tech asked into the headset. Road Dogg and I both turned to Daniel, waiting for him to make a call in a split second we had before AJ continued his speech.

“No. Not yet.” Daniel said as he kept his eyes glued to the monitor. “Let him vent.”

“And yeah…yeah, yeah, yeah I got beat by the great John Cena. I admit it. I accept it. I accept it. I learned to live with it. But I expected my rematch for the championship and what did I get? A triple threat match that I didn’t get beat in, that I didn’t lose. Did I get my rematch after that? Nope! I got the elimination chamber match with five other WWE Superstars. Oh but wait! There’s more!”

“Daniel?” Road Dogg asked.

“Not yet,” Daniel said.

“You see there was a battle royal…where I clearly won. But there was some controversy, so Luke Harper and I had a match where I beat him 1-2-3 in this ring! And what happens next? Randy Orton burns down Bray Wyatt’s house, and he doesn’t get arrested. He doesn’t go to jail. He goes to the main event of Wrestlemania!” AJ said.

Road Dogg glanced over at Daniel, but Daniel just shook his head. You wondered how far Daniel would let AJ take this promo. You didn’t know what AJ would say if they allow him to vent and get everything off his chest.

“Anyone who knows this business knows that AJ Styles had the best year in 2016. I’m the one that put SmackDown Live on the map! I’m the reason that your butts are in the seats! I’m the reason why your eyes are glued to the television set. I’m the reason why everyone subscribes to the WWE Network. And what do I get? I don’t even have a match at Wrestlemania! So tell me, tell me. On what planet does the greatest ever WWE Superstar not have a match at Wrestlemania? So that’s when I took a stand. You see, I could’ve walked in there and slapped the kale chips right out of Daniel Bryan’s mouth.”

“Daniel-“ I started to say.

“No. We’re not cutting him off. This is good TV. The viewers are going to eat this up.” Daniel said.

“But we know Daniel Bryan is no more than a puppet here in the WWE. But Shane McMahon on the other hand, we’re gonna have a conversation. We’re gonna have a conversation right here tonight about my career…that is if I even have one.” And with that, he threw the mic and walked to the back.

I took my headset off and leaned back in my seat. What was AJ thinking? Whatever he had planned, it wasn’t going to be good. He apparently knew that whatever he was about to do could get him fired. Not fined or put on a 30 day suspended. But fired!

A few minutes later you sat in the back at the control table as you watched AJ pace back and forth in the parking lot as he waited for Shane to arrive.

“Let me go talk to him.” You said.

“No. We all agreed we wouldn’t mix your relationship and business. If he wants to mess up his career, that’s on him.” Daniel said.

“Daniel, maybe letting her talk to him isn’t a bad idea. We don’t know what he has in store for Shane. What if he’s planning a mugging out there? After what happened to Ambrose last week, are you willing to risk another parking lot attack?” Road Dogg asked as he looked over at Daniel. “She’s the only one he’s going to listen to.”

“Okay fine. Go talk him out of whatever he has planned and then come back here.” Daniel said as he looked at you. “I’m going to my office to call Shane and give him a heads up. You okay to man this for a few minutes?” He asked as he looked at Road Dogg.

“I’ve got it.” Road Dogg said.

You stood up and made your way to the back. You walked past the hallway of locker rooms following the signs pointing to the parking lot. You finally saw AJ pacing by one of the garage doors waiting for Shane.

“AJ!” You yelled. He turned and looked at you with a confused expression.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“AJ, we need to talk.” You said.

“If Daniel sent you to talk me out of this, don’t waste your breath. If Shane won’t answer my calls or emails, I’m going to make sure he hears me.” He said.

“AJ, Shane is the commissioner of SmackDown, and he is your boss. What is attacking him going to do? Nothing but get you fired! You’ve already pushed your luck after last week. You push any farther, and I’ll be surprised if you still have a job here.”

“I don’t care at this point. I’m tired of getting stepped on by this god damned company. I am the best wrestler this company has right now, and everyone knows it. And what do I get? At best I’ll get a spot in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal with all the mid-card guys who aren’t good enough to get a one on one match!” He yelled at you.

“AJ, don’t scream. I don’t make the calls around here. My job is to ensure the show runs smoothly. But I love you. My relationship with you is about more than what happens when the cameras are rolling. I understand your frustration, but confronting Shane isn’t going to fix anything.” You said.

“Look, I know you and Shane are buddies. So I need you to stay out of this, Y/n. This is between me and him. I don’t want what I do to affect your job.” He said.

“And I don’t want what you do to affect yours! You’re going to get yourself fired if you aren’t careful, AJ. Is that what you want? Do you want to be fired? Do you want to go back to the indies?”

“It’d be better than being here right now! Besides they won’t fire me. This company needs me. That’s why they signed me a year ago! That’s why I didn’t have to go through the joke that is NXT. I debuted in the biggest match of the year at the Royal Rumble. This company is nothing without me!”

“First of all that ‘joke’ is what I built practically from the ground up. I helped grow that brand, so I take offense to you calling it a joke. Second, newsflash, you aren’t the only Superstar this company has. They will keep making money with or without you.” You said. You didn’t want to argue with AJ but he wasn’t thinking clearly and somebody needed to put him in his place. “And you may not care what Shane or Daniel or anyone else thinks, but I hope you care about what I think. I’m not talking to you as the assistant producer of SmackDown; I’m talking to you as your girlfriend. If you want to flush your career down the toilet, that’s fine. But I’m not going to stand around and watch you do it. If you hurt Shane in any way tonight, don’t bother coming to find me after the show. So make sure you think about your choices carefully.” You said.

“So you’re going to take his side?” He asked.

“I’m not taking sides. I’m trying to talk some sense into you! You aren’t thinking clearly! Attacking Shane or whatever you have planned isn’t going to solve anything, AJ. If you want to talk to Shane one on one, I’ll set up a meeting for you once you’ve calmed down-“

“I’m not going to calm down anytime soon1 I’m pissed, and I’m tired of being treated like crap! If they won’t listen to me, I’m going to make them!”

“AJ I mean it. Don’t do something stupid. You know it’s not just Shane that makes the calls.” You said.

“I can’t just sit here and get treated like this, Y/n. I’ve worked too hard to be walked on by this company. I have to make a name for myself and prove to them what kind of talent I am. And if I need to get Vince’s attention, what better way than to go through his son?” He said.

“You don’t need to make a name for yourself, AJ! You’re AJ Styles! You’ve already made a name for yourself! You had a name before you even walked into this company. Everyone knew who you were! Now please…come back inside the arena with me.”

“I’m not going back in there until I talk to Shane. Go back to Gorilla and make sure the show runs smoothly. I’ll see you at the hotel.” AJ said, this time much more calmly.

He leaned in and gave you a quick kiss. You sighed, knowing that you had said all you could. It was in his hands now. He could lose more than just his job tonight. But that was a decision only he could make.

“I mean it, AJ. You touch Shane, don’t bother coming to find me. I won’t stand by your side if you attack him. I can’t stand beside you if you attack your boss.” You said.

You waited for him to say something, anything. But he didn’t. So you turned and headed back into the arena, just hoping he would do the right thing.

I walked back down the hallway that led from the parking lot to where Gorilla had been set up. I stepped through the curtain and walked over to the table where Road Dogg was sitting. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow as if asking how it went.

I put the headset on and glanced at the screen where Becky and Natalya were in the middle of having a match without saying a word.

“So?” Road Dogg asked as he looked over at me.

“So what?” I asked as I took my eyes away from the screen for a brief moment to look at him.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I tried to talk some sense into him, but he doesn’t want to listen. He is adamant about talking to Shane. Nothing I say is going to get him back in the arena.” I said.

“You tried to talk to him. If he doesn’t want to listen, that’s his problem. Don’t blame yourself for anything he does tonight. You did everything you could. If he gets himself fired, that’s on him, not you.” Road Dogg said.

“I know it is; I just hate that he’s going to throw away everything he’s worked for in his entire career over this. I know AJ, he’s going to do something he regrets as upset as he is. If he attacks Shane, he could lose his job tonight.” I said.

“I know that. You know that, and AJ knows that deep down too. But he’s blinded by anger. Anger will make a man do crazy things.” Road Dogg said.

I was about to respond when I saw Carmella slide into the ring and attack Natalya on the screen.

“What is going on? She isn’t supposed to be out there!” I said.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even see her and Ellsworth come through here.” Road Dogg said.

“We’ll deal with this later. Can I get eyes on Styles in the parking lot?” I asked.

It felt like I was losing all control of the show. I might not be able to control AJ, but I wasn’t going to let the roster run wild and do whatever they pleased when they pleased. I knew Carmella would have Daniel Bryan to answer to when she came back through the curtain, so I didn’t worry too much about that situation.

I glanced at the screen as the cameraman showed AJ pacing in the parking lot as he continued to wait for Shane McMahon to arrive.

“Does anyone know how far out Shane is? Or if anyone has got a hold of him?” I asked.

“Daniel got a hold of him, but we don’t know how far out he is. He said he would call when he was close.” Someone said into the headset.

“Okay thank you. We’re cutting to commercial in 30 seconds. Get ready to set the ring for Miz TV.” I said.

“10-4.” One of the crew members at ringside said.

After a very hectic Miz TV and a huge Wrestlemania match announcement from Daniel, Road Dogg turned to me.

“Twitter is blowing up over this Styles/Shane story. The fans love it!” He said.

“I just hope he doesn’t lose his job over this,” I said.

“Can we get eyes on Styles again?” Road Dogg asked.

The cameraman cut to AJ who was still waiting for Shane out in the parking lot. Every time I saw him on the screen my stomach dropped. I had a terrible feeling about tonight.

As the show continued I tried to keep my mind on my job and making sure the show ran smoothly, but I couldn’t help but have the AJ situation going on out in the parking lot in the back of my mind.

“Shane is five minutes out. Do you want me to send Renee and another camera out there?” A voice asked into the microphone.

I glanced over at Road Dogg who looked at me. I didn’t feel like I should make this call because of my involvement personally with AJ. I wanted Road Dogg to make the call.

“It’d make for good TV and good ratings.” He said.

“Go ahead, but please advise them to be careful around AJ. Don’t push him for an interview.” I said.

Tom Phillips and JBL talked on the screen while Renee and the cameraman made her way to the parking lot area. Then the guys in the truck switched which camera was on the screen, so all eyes were on Renee and AJ Styles in the parking lot.’

Renee asked what his intentions were in regards to Shane McMahon.

“My intentions? You know Wrestlemania has the ultimate thrill ride as it’s theme, right? Well, I don’t have a match at Wrestlemania, so I’m going to get my thrills…where I can.” He said. He then turned towards the garage door that was opening.

“No. AJ, please don’t do this,” I said to myself.

“Remember, this is all on him.” Road Dogg said without taking his eyes off the screen.

“He’s really going to do this, isn’t he? He’s really going to attack him.” I said.

I watched with my hands over my mouth as AJ blindsided Shane from the side and rammed him into the wall. He then punched him multiple times before shoving him into a door and then throwing him into the side of the car. What he did last was something that I had to see to believe. He threw Shane’s head into the window of a car.

I couldn’t believe he was doing this. I couldn’t believe he was throwing away his career. Then he did the unthinkable; he threw Shane’s head through a car window.

I pulled my headset off and threw them on the table in front of me, whether it was in anger or heartbreak I wasn’t sure.

“I have to go talk to him,” I said. And that was all I said before I stood up and made my way towards the parking lot.

I met AJ in the hallway halfway between the locker room and the parking lot. I was fuming. I could feel my blood boiling. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been this angry. AJ knew what was on the line if he attacked Shane. It wasn’t just his job. It was our relationship. And he did it anyway. What does that tell me? Did he not care about me? About our relationship?

“What were you thinking AJ? How could you do that! Do you realize what could happen?” I yelled as I marched up to him.

“Y/n, I told you not to worry about this.” He said as he put his hands up in defense.

“How am I not supposed to worry about this! You just beat up your boss! The commissioner of the show! How in the hell are you going to defend this?” I yelled.

“Y/n, calm down.” He said.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I warned you that you were going to lose more than just your job tonight. Well congratulations, you got your revenge on Shane. I hope it was worth it…cause now you’ve lost me.” I said as I took a step back from him.

“Y/n, don’t do this. Let’s just talk about this.” He said.

“There’s nothing to talk about, AJ. I’ve saved you from stuff before, but I can’t save you on this one. You did this to yourself, and now you have to deal with the consequences.” I said.

“Baby, wait-“

“No, AJ. It’s over.” I said.

I turned away from him and started walking away before he could see the first tears begin to fall. I wasn’t going to let me see him cry. I couldn’t let him see me cry.

I was almost back to the Gorilla area when Daniel met me.

“Y/n! What-“ he began to say before he saw the tears. “I’m so sorry, Y/n.”

He opened his arms for me, and although I wouldn’t usually hug Daniel, I needed some comfort at that moment. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight for a few minutes, and I could feel that he felt for me through the hug.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the night off. We’ll cover for you, okay?”

“Daniel, I am so sorry-“

“Hey, you don’t have anything to apologize for. This is all on him.” He said.

Daniel walked me to my car in the parking lot. He opened his door for me, and I turned to him before stepping in.

“I’ll take care of this. You try to get some rest, okay?” He said.

“Thanks, Daniel. I’m sorry again for all this mess. I know he won’t apologize, but I will.” I said.

“You don’t have to apologize for him. This is on him.” He said.

I knew I probably shouldn’t. I knew that it was going to be a bad idea, but I couldn’t help but tune into the show. But as the driver drove me to the hotel, I grabbed my phone and turned on the live stream of the show. I saw AJ getting his things from the locker room and a bunch of the guys telling him that he shouldn’t have done it. He didn’t seem to care. He didn’t seem to care about anything.

Then I saw Daniel confront AJ with two security guards behind him.

“What you did to Shane was an act of a coward. I don’t care how valuable you are. I don’t care how good you are in the ring. I have lost all respect for you.” You couldn’t help but feel like Daniel wasn’t just talking about the attack on Shane when he spoke. You almost felt like he was also talking about AJ throwing your relationship in the garbage too.

“You think because you are AJ Styles that you are untouchable, but you are not,” Daniel said.

“Whatcha gonna do Daniel? What you gonna do? You gonna fire me?” AJ tested.

“Damn right I’m gonna fire you,” Daniel said.

I closed the app and then threw the phone down on the seat next to me. I knew it wasn’t my fault. I knew that there wasn’t anything I could’ve done to stop AJ because he already had his mind made up. But I hated that a guy with his kind of talent had just thrown his career down the toilet over something so stupid. He still had three weeks to figure out a match.

AJ and Daniel were throwing around lots of ideas on how to get AJ into a match at Wrestlemania, mainly a feud with Dolph Ziggler. Although a match against Dolph Ziggler wouldn’t have been AJ’s first pick, it would have been a match nonetheless.

There was also talk of Finn Balor coming to SmackDown, a deal that Daniel Bryan had been putting a lot of effort into. A match between AJ Styles and Finn Balor certainly would have drawn some attention.

If AJ would’ve just waited another week, all of this could have been avoided, and he would have a match at WrestleMania and his career. Instead, he had lost everything.

The driver pulled up in front of the hotel, and you thanked him for the ride before getting your bags and making your way inside. You made your way to the front desk silently praying that there was an available room you could book for the night so you wouldn’t have to share a room with AJ.

“Good evening, how can I help you?” The girl working behind the front desk asked.

“I’m here with the WWE. I was wondering if there are any available rooms left.” You said.

“Let me take a look.” She said before typing some things into the computer. “It looks like I have one room left.”

“Perfect! Can I please book it?” You asked.

“Of course. Here is your room key and check out is at noon tomorrow.” She said as she handed you your room key.

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” You said.

You made your way up to your room and set your bags down before collapsing onto the bed. The events from earlier hit you as you laid there looking up at the ceiling. AJ had attacked Shane. AJ didn’t have a job. And you and AJ were done.

You couldn’t believe that you and AJ were done. Your relationship had been really great up until now. And then AJ had thrown it away in about three minutes when he attacked Shane in the parking lot And for what? Being upset about losing a match against Randy Orton and not having a match?

You were still hurt beyond belief that AJ would attack Shane despite knowing that your relationship was on the line. Did a match at Wrestlemania mean more to AJ than your relationship? Did it mean more to him than you did? You knew you had only been with AJ for a few months, but you thought the two of you had something real. Certainly not something that he would just throw away by attacking his boss.

You decided that laying there on the bed feeling sorry for yourself wasn’t going to do you any good. You decided to head down to the hotel bar and have a drink or two to try to get your mind off AJ.

You walked into the bar and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” The bartender asked. He looked to be around your age, and he was cute. Dark brown eyes with dark hair spiked up. He had a little bit of scruff on his face and a beautiful smile. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can I get a shot of something strong?” You asked.

“Rough night?” He asked as he looked at you.

“You could say that.” You said.

“What’s your poison?” He asked.

“Give me some Jack.” You said.

He raised an eyebrow at you but turned and grabbed the bottle off the shelf and reached for a shot glass. He poured the glass and then slid it over to you.

“This one’s on me. You look like you could use it.” He said.

“Thanks.” You said as you gave him a small smile.

“My pleasure.” He said.

“Can I also get a Jack and Coke for after the shot?” You asked.

“Sure, coming right up.” He said.

You picked the glass up and brought it to your lips before tipping it back. You winced as the liquid burned down your throat as you set the glass back on the bar top. The bartender took your shot glass and set your Jack and Coke down in front of you.

Besides a businessman dressed in a suit who was hovered over his laptop at the end of the bar, you were the only customer the bartender had.

“So what brings you to town?” He asked.

“Work.” You said.

“What company?” He asked.

“WWE.” You said.

“You a wrestler?” He asked.

“No, I work backstage. I pretty much make sure the show runs without a hitch.” You said.

“I’ve seen a few episodes, if that’s your doing, you’re doing a good job.” He said.

“Thank you.” You said with a smile.

“That Styles guy is quite the character, huh?” He asked.

You had to swallow the lump in your throat that formed at the mention of AJ. Of course, it wasn’t the bartender’s fault. He had no way of knowing about your relationship with AJ, but the breakup was still too fresh for you not to be bothered by it.

“You have no idea.” You said before bringing your glass to your lips and taking a big gulp.

You continued to make conversation with the bartender as an hour passed. By the end of the hour, you had drank four Jack and Cokes, and you were starting to feel it a little. It didn’t help that you hadn’t eaten since lunch, so you were drinking on an empty stomach.

“Can I get another?” You asked as you pushed your empty glass towards the bartender.

“I think you’ve had enough, beautiful. Why don’t I get you up to your room? I’ll have someone cover me here.” The bartender offered.

“I’ll make sure she gets to her room.” An all too familiar voice said with a distinct southern accent that you’d know anywhere.

“I can take myself.” You said as you turned and glared at AJ.

“Are you still mad about earlier?” AJ asked as he looked at you.

“What do you think AJ?” You said as you rolled your eyes at him.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” AJ asked. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Now let me walk you up to our room.” He said as he reached out for you.

“I got my own room for the night. I can handle myself. And by the way, it’s going to take more than ‘I’m sorry okay’ to get back on my good side.” You said as your jerked your arm out of his hand.

“Y/n-“

“Hey man, she said back off.” The bartender said as he came from behind the bar to stand next to you. Sure you had been talking to him, but you were shocked that he would come to your defense so quickly.

“What are you going to do about it?” AJ asked as he eyed the much smaller bartender with a smirk.

“Why don’t you get out of my bar Styles?” The bartender said as he pointed towards the door.

“You really think someone like her is going to go for someone like you…when she has a guy like me she can have any time she wants?” AJ scoffed.

“At least I know how to treat her.” The bartender said.

“C’mon Y/n, I don’t have time for this punk. We’re leaving.” AJ said.

“You can leave. I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m staying here.” You said.

“No you’re not, now c’mon let’s go,” AJ said.

“She said she wants to stay. Let her. What? Are you afraid of a little competition, Styles?” The bartender asked with a smirk as he put his hand on your waist.

“You have three seconds to get your hand off my girlfriend,” AJ warned as he pointed the finger at the bartender.

“I’m not your girlfriend, AJ. Or did you forget? You chose some stupid fight over me.” You said.

“Y/n, let’s go upstairs and talk about this,” AJ said.

“I’m not going anywhere with you AJ.” You said. “Can I just pay my tab?” You asked as you looked at the bartender.

“Go on up to your room, love. I’ll just charge it to the room.” The bartender said.

“Okay. Room 411.” You said with a wink. You then reached into your purse and pulled out a $10 bill and tucked it into the front pocket of the bartender’s jeans before turning and walking out of the bar. You could feel AJ’s eyes on you as you made each step.

You were almost to the elevator when you tripped on your heel and fell to the floor. Luckily you caught yourself with your hands before your face hit the floor.

“Jesus Y/n, you can’t even walk you’re so drunk.” You heard AJ say.

“Get away from me.” You said as you tried to pull yourself up.

“Just let me help you,” AJ said as he put his hands underneath your arms and lifted you up.

You stood up and then turned towards the elevator without looking at AJ.

“How long are you going to keep this little game up?” He asked.

“It’s not a game, AJ. I warned you that if you attacked Shane, you and I were done. Well, congratulations you attacked Shane. You lost your job, and you lost your girlfriend. I really hope it was worth it.” You said.

“Fuck the job. I don’t even care. But you…I care about you.” He said.

“No. You don’t. Because if you did, you would’ve proved it by not attacking Shane when I asked you not to.” You said before turning and stepping into the elevator. You immediately pushed the ‘close door’ button, but AJ was too quick and slid into the elevator between the closing doors.

There was awkward silence as the two of you rode to the fourth floor. The doors opened, and you went to step out. But you froze when you saw AJ step out also.

“You’re not coming to my room.” You said.

“I’m just making sure you get there safely. After your little fall in the lobby, I’d hate for you to fall in the middle of the hallway. Especially in that shirt with your boobs practically hanging out.” He said.

“They are not hanging out! And why do you care?” You asked.

“Because you’re mine.” He said.

“Was. I was yours.” You said.

“What you going back down to the bar to get that little prick’s number or something?” He asked.

“What if I do? What are you going to do about it?” You challenged.

“Oh please. He’s not competition. Probably wouldn’t even know the first thing about turning a woman on.” He said confidently.

“And like you do?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sweetheart, we both, know nobody can make you come like I do. Nobody can make you orgasm like me.” He said.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had one.” You said with a smirk before stopping in front of your door. You glanced at AJ out of the corner of your eye. He looked shocked for a second, but then he glared at you and ran his tongue over his teeth as he shook his head.

You bit your lip, not wanting to admit that the sight started to turn you on. You slid your key card into the door and then turned the knob.

“Goodnight AJ.” You said before stepping into the room.

You were shocked when you felt his hands on your hips pulling you into him so that his front was pressed against your backside just before you heard the door shut.

“You’ve never had one, hmm?” You heard AJ chuckle into your ear, his warm breath tickling your neck. The feeling of making your core begin to tingle.

“Not now, AJ.” You said as you stepped away from him, only to be pulled back against him. You could feel a bulge beginning to form in his pants.

“Not now? Baby, it’s funny how you think you’re going to get away with it that easily.” He said as his hands began to slide over your skin. One handmade it’s way up your shirt to cup your breast while the other hand began to toy with the top of your jeans. Your knees felt weak, but you knew you couldn’t let him off the hook so quickly.

“AJ, you can’t just walk in here and pretend everything’s okay. You completely ignored what I said tonight and attacked Shane even when you knew it could put our relationship in jeopardy!” You said as you spun around, causing his hands to leave your body.

“And I promised I would make it up to you, so that’s covered…but.” He said as he reached out and pulled you into his body. “I have a bigger problem I’m concerned about…it seems that I haven’t pleased you enough.”

“AJ-“

“Shh!” He said as he put his finger over your lips to shut you up.

“Maybe I should stop being so…gentle.” His eyes flashed with something you hadn’t seen before, but it excited you, whatever it was. But you weren’t going to let AJ know that.

“AJ-“ you started to say before he pressed his fingers to your lips again.

“You don’t get to talk, baby girl. Not this time.” He said as he pulled down on your bottom lip with his thumb. You felt your breathing start to become uneven as he slowly leaned into you. As he brushed his lips against yours, you felt his hands grip your hips, and your feet leave the ground as he lifted you up.

You squealed as he took a few steps and then tossed you onto the bed like you weighed nothing.

AJ removed his shirt and then slowly crawled on top of you. He kissed your lips roughly, holding himself up with one hand as his other hand slid down your body and rested on your waist. He pulled his lips away from yours and began to place a trail of kisses across your jaw down to just below your ear where he gently bit down and then followed it up with soft licks.

You let out a soft breath, knowing that he knew it was your weak spot. He smirked and then nibbled on your ear as your hands roamed his bare chest.

His hands slid up your body to your breasts as he began to gently squeeze them through your shirt, kissing down your neck and lightly pushing his hips into yours to take care of some of the friction.

“AJ,” you breathed out, and he stopped. He looked down at you with a devilish grin. “That’s not what you call me tonight, baby.” He said. “Tonight…tonight I’m the daddy.”

Your eyes widened as you looked up at him. You had never called AJ daddy. You had never called anyone daddy in the bedroom. You knew what a daddy kink was, but it wasn’t something you had ever tried. You were a little nervous about it, but if it led to great sex with AJ, you were willing to give it a try.

He popped the button of your jeans open and slid them down your legs before skimming his fingers against your legs as he made his way between your thighs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the skin on the inner part of your thigh, but not going where you needed him most.

“AJ please.” You whimpered pushing your hips up towards him to try and relieve some of the pressure. He chuckled pushing your hips down with this hands.

“What’s my name?” He asked as he smirked up at you.

“Daddy, please.” You moaned out.

AJ smirked and then slid to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you closer to him. You propped yourself up on your elbows to look down at him as he slowly slid your lace panties down your legs.

“Baby, you’re soaked.” He grinned up at you. He leaned in and slowly kissed the inside of your thigh, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before repeating the action on the other leg. “Who made you this wet, baby?”

“You did, AJ.” You said.

“Damn right I did. I’m the only one who can get you this wet.” He before he placed another kiss on the inside of your thighs.

“Stop teasing,” you whined. He smirked as he bit the inside of your thigh.

“I can’t give you what you want until you call me by my name.” He said as he looked up at you.

You let out a groan and softly said “Please daddy.”

As soon as the words rolled off your tongue you felt AJ’s mouth wrap around your clit, his tongue flicking at it then sucking on it. The feeling made you moan out in pleasure. You pushed your hands into his hair, feeling his tongue lick up your clit before moving back to your clit. He slowly pushed a finger inside of you, pumping in and out slowly as he continued to lick and suck on your clit. You bucked your hips when you felt him slip another finger in and start to pump them faster, his mouth sucking harder causing you to let out a loud moan.

“Come for me baby,” he said, his fingers moving at a rapid pace. You bit your lip to hold back the moans as your legs began to shake.

“Don’t bite that lip. I want to hear from you.” He said before he attached his mouth to your clit once again.

You let out an embarrassingly loud moan as you released into his mouth. He licked you clean as his fingers slowly helped you ride out your high. He stood up, looking down at you. Your eyes roamed his bare chest, and then you noticed a bulge pushing against his jeans.

AJ undid the belt he was wearing and then popped the button of his jeans open. He slid his jeans and his boxers down his legs and stepped towards you. You reached out and wrapped your hand around his length as you began to pump him. You were surprised when you felt him put his hand on top of your and stop you.

“This is about you, not me tonight, baby.” He said as he reached down and lifted your shirt over your head. He then reached around and undid your bra before sliding it down your arms.

He crawled onto the bed and pressed his lips to yours, deepening the kiss a second later by slipping his tongue past your lips. You tugged at his hair as you felt him roll his hips against yours and you let out a moan.

He pulled away from the kiss and positioned himself at your entrance, sliding his tip over your slit slowly teasing you.

“Please,” you whimpered. He slid into you and let out a groan once he was all the way in. You couldn’t help but moan at how good he felt.

“Fuck I’ve missed you, baby.” He said into your ear as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in as he stretched you out. You ran your hands through his hair again, his mouth moving to suck on your neck as he began to thrust into you harder. You moaned out, tugging at his hair as your head fell back onto the pillow. He gripped your waist and pushed your body down as his hips thrust harder and faster into you.

“Daddy,” you moaned out, your eyes clenching shut as you felt yourself getting close again. He groaned as he pulled out and flipped you over, so you were laying on your stomach. He put a hand underneath you and lifted your hips before thrusting back into you at a rapid pace. The feeling of him inside you was making you go inside. He took a fist full of your hair and pulled you up to him as he fucked you harder and faster, his other hand sliding down to circle your clit. He then bit down on your earlobe, making you whine out as you felt the pressure build in the pit of your stomach.

“That’s right, baby, come for me.” He said into your ear, and that was all it took. You felt yourself go over the edge and he continued to thrust until he came himself, emptying himself inside of you. You fell onto your stomach, your legs feeling like jello from one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had.

He fell onto the bed next to you and caught his breath before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into him.

“Was that okay for you?” He asked breathlessly, pushing a piece of hair behind your ear. Your lips curved into a smile at him and you leaned into to pressed your lips to his.

“It was incredible.” You said.

“Good. That was only the beginning.” He said before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

“You’re not forgiven yet.” You said as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Didn’t figure I was. That’s okay, though, I’ve got all night to make you forgive me, baby.”


End file.
